


Short little stories about the adventures of Jack and the doctor

by Kotlc



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I just had to write this, M/M, its eleven at night, its not late for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: like the title says





	1. Careless

The doctor and jack had been sleeping together for two months now. It wasn't just sex, of course- although the sex was good; really good- they were actually in a relationship. They had had a playful argument and Jack had grinned at him in the way that always made his hearts do a little fluttery thing and made him breathless. Jack, being the one to notice these kind of things, had noticed and grinned at him, making his cheeks heat up. Quickly, to distract the other man, he brought up Rose. They were talking when he said, you want that drink? The doctor looked up, startled. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I asked if you wanted that drink," Jack replied. "I know a great place we can go."

Trying to play it off as nonchalant even thought his hearts were racing with excitement, he had agreed. Then Jack leaned up and kissed him. It was just a small brush against his lips, but it made his whole body course with energy and happiness. Grinning, he had pulled Jack in for a proper kiss, and things escalated a bit until they heard the sound of Rose's footsteps. The two harm pulled away quickly, fixing their hair and clothing, pretending nothing had happened. They still went on that date. Jack and the time lord had agreed to tell Rose soon when they saw a fit time, but the doctor was careless today. After mind blowing sex, he had half stumbled, half limped into the living room of sorts, shirtless and wearing too big sweatpants, he froze. Rose sat there, looking at him with wide eyes and an amused look in her eyes. 

"That's a lot of hickeys," she commmented, making the time lord's face heat up with embarrassment. 

Jack had left many hickeys over his neck, chest, and his pants hung low enough for Rose to see one on his hip. 

"R-rose!" He stammered. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, I'll go change."

Before she could reply, he ran to Jack's room. He burst in, breathless, eyes wide. 

"Um, Rose saw me," he said awkwardly. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Really?" He asked. "What did she say?"

The doctor blushed. 

"She just commented on how many hickeys I had."

Jack snorted in amusement. 

"Well, we have to talk with her now," he shrugged.

"Yeah, we do," the doctor agreed. 

..............

"I knew," Rose said before they could get a word out. 

They stared at her. She pointed at the time lord's neck and his face heated up as he pulled up his collar. 

"How?" He finally asked. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly hard," she admitted. "You're wearing Jack's clothes half the time now and there are visible marks on your neck. I didn't have sex with you, so I assumed it must have been Jack."

They stared some more. 

"I'm fine with it," she said, breaking the silence.

"Oh," Jack said. 

The tardis transmitted something to the doctor, making him groan and bury his face in his hands. 

"What?" Jack asked. 

"You don't want to know."


	2. Four times they were interrupted and the one time they weren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just sex, but people keep interrupting them.

1.  
The doctor gasped for breath as Jack pulled away for a short bit, panting. Then they were kissing again- well, kissing wouldn't be enough, eating each other's face was more like it. The captain tore off the doctor's shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side, before dropping to his knees and ridding the doctor of his pants. The doctor, gasping and with a fistful of Jack's hair, waited in anticipation before-   
"Doctor!" Rose shouted, making them stop and groan.   
"What?" He shouted back, annoyed that they didn't even get to start.   
"Sorry, but I think there's something wrong with the Tardis," she explained.   
The time lord sighed in disappointment before getting dressed again-with a very obvious boner-and going outside his room.   
In the end, it turned out to be a small malfunction and was fixed in no time. Much to his disappointment, they didn't get the chance to go back to his bedroom. The three did have a hell of a time on an alien planet though. 

2\.   
Jack grinned, pining the time lord to the wall and trailing kisses down his neck, reaching the spot that he knew the doctor loved. Sure enough, the doctor let out a loud moan, making Jack smile again, before the two were lip locked again. The doctor's hand tangled themselves in his hair and Jack's hands snaked around his thin waist and dipped lower, and then they were interrupted again. He could almost scream in frustration.   
"What is it now?" Jack yelled.   
"It's my mom," Rose said. "She's been in an accident."  
"We're on a time ship, Rose," the doctor called out, but gave in. Jackie was important to all of them, even though they might not admit it.   
She turned out to fine, too.

3.  
This time they were much further along when they interrupted. The two were completely naked with the doctor pressed up against a wall when something crashed into the tardis, knocking them apart. This time the matter was serious, so they quickly got up and rain to the control room.   
"What's wrong?" The time lord yelled as he was knocked to the floor yet again.   
"Rose!" Jack said.   
"I don't know," she answered. "I was in here when there was a crash. I think it's another ship."  
"But we're in the time vortex!" The doctor shouted.   
It turned out that the small malfunction had caused the instability of the ship and Jack and the doctor worked on it, finally fixing it.   
"I swear, if we get interrupted one more time," Jack muttered angrily. 

4\. Of course, they did get interrupted again. They were on Earth this time, in an alleyway. Yes, an alleyway, don't judge him. Short, ragged breaths escaped the time lord's mouth, creating clouds of white in the night. Jack moaned into his shoulder as he felt the time lord grind their hips together. A scream erupted nearby, making Jack yell in anger.   
"Oh, come on!" He screamed.   
A cry rang out, causing them to try and locate the source of the noise. There was a little boy backed up into the back of a building with three older boys leering threateningly above him. He whimpered again, causing them to laugh.   
"What the hell is going to?" Jack asked, stomping towards them.   
The boys' eyes widened in fear.   
"I'm sorry, sir," they stammered, backing away.   
They screeched, running off, and the doctor sighed. Why them?

1+  
The time lord moaned at the feeling of Jack mouth against his chest, teasing and moving downwards incredibly slow. All items of clothing were discarded as they fell onto the bed, both panting heavily. Jack began an attack of his neck, leaving the doctor writhing and moaning. Finally, the captain reached his ear. He breathed against his ear, raising goosebumps, and Jack's lips brushed against the time lord's ear.   
"We are not going to be disturbed this time, alright?" He whispered into his ear.   
The doctor nodded in agreement. And they weren't, finally. All was good.


	3. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is an angst fic. I'll try to make it very angsty. I'm only on the second episode of season 5, so I don't really know much. But still, this idea is just attackng me. AU where Jack and ten were married and stuff but Jack doesn't know he regenerated and goes to see the doctor. Angsty stuff happens.

Jack had found the Tardis. He'd been looking for a while now, as the doctor hadn't visited in a while. Jack's had gone back to torchwood for a bit and the doctor promised to visit every week. It had been a month and he was getting a bit worried. But knowing the doctor, he'd probably just gotten the time wrong. Which was why it was so surprising to see the Tardis in an alleyway near Rose's old house. Jack grinned and took off running full speed. He stopped when he reached the Tardis and he inserted the key and opened the door. Inside was an unfamiliar man fiddling with the controls.   
"Uh, hello?" He asked uncertainly. "Is the doctor here?"  
The man looked up in surprise.   
"Oh hello," he said. "How did you get in my Tardis?"  
"Your Tardis?" Jack asked. "This is the doctor's Tardis."  
"I know," he replied. "I'm the doctor. And you are..."  
Jack froze. The doctor had regenerated? Why hadn't he called? They were married for god's sake. Jack's eyes flickered down to the doctor's left and and for a second, he swore his heart stopped. His ring wasn't there. The new doctor had more slender fingers, so the ring must've fallen off during the regeneration. They had made it so the rings could withstand anything, even a regeneration. But they hadn't accounted on the shape of their fingers changing.   
"Doctor," he whispered. "This isn't funny."  
"What?" The doctor asked, looking puzzled. "Do I know you?"  
Jack felt numb. He didn't know what hurt worse: the fact that the doctor had forgotten him or that he wasn't important enough to remember.   
"No," he choked out, finally, in a whisper. "Not really."  
"Oh," the doctor said.   
"You lost your ring," jack blurted out.   
He cursed himself.   
"What ring?" The doctor said. "Wait a minute, was I married?"  
Jack nodded numbly, staring at the doctor's hand.   
"Oh god, what's her name?"   
Jack snapped out of his reverie of pain and hurt.   
"Huh?"   
"What's her name?" The doctor repeated. "I can't believe I don't remember! How can I not remember?"  
"Maybe she wasn't important enough," jack murmured, speaking his mind.   
"Don't be ridiculous," the doctor said.   
"Maybe you got married out of obligation or sympathy; maybe you didn't love her," Jack whispered.   
The doctor stared at him. Suddenly, the time lord's eyes flickered down to Jack's hand, and Jack whipped it behind his back when he realized.   
"Are you married?" The doctor asked.   
"I was," Jack said, tears of frustration and hurt threatening to spill over.   
"Not anymore?"   
"No. I'm- I've actually got something to do," Jack responded, needing to get away from the Tardis?  
"Oh," the gallifreyan said. "Well bye."  
Jack barely heard the last words as he sped out of the tardis, tears finally flowing. As he stood in the shadows, he saw someone coming towards the Tardis. It was a pretty red haired girl wearing a dress. Jack felt sadness and fury well up inside him. Of course. The first thing the doctor did after regeneration was get a pretty girl as a companion. Of course. Before he could change his mind, he tore off his ring and hurled it at the Tardis. It hit the wood with a loud clang and dropped down to the floor, startling the girl. She saw the glowing ring and bent down to pick it up. Her eyes flickered up and for a second, her confused eyes and Jack's angry ones met, and then Jack used his vortex manipulator and teleported away, screams of agony lost in space. 

The doctor's pov  
The doctor stood, confused and shocked. He was married. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the floor, only to have something poke him hard, causing him to yelp and shoot up. He looked at the ground to see a ring, glowing blue gently. The time lord picked it up and examined it. It must be his ring. Just then, Amy walked in.   
"Doctor," she began before being cut off.   
"Amy, you won't believe this," he said breathlessly. "I was married. And I forgot."  
Amy stared at him.   
"What?" She asked finally.   
"Yeah, look!"   
He thrust the glowing object in Amy face, and her eyes widened.   
"But I have that ring," she whispered.   
"What?" The doctor asked.   
"Yeah!" She replied. "A man was outside. He threw the ring at the tardis and I saw him. He looked angry. Angry and sad."  
The doctor froze.   
"This man," he began slowly. "Did he happen to have dark hair and be wearing a long coat?"  
"Yeah!" Amy said. "How did you know?"  
"Because he was just in here," the doctor said. "And it was him that pointed out my missing ring."  
The two stared at each other, piecing clicking into place in their minds.   
"Oh my god," they whispered in unison.   
A wave of memories suddenly washed over the doctor. Memories of the the stranger laughing. Memories of a wedding. Memories of someone's soft lips against his own. Memories of happiness and comfort.   
"Doctor!" Amy shouted.   
He blinked and realized he was on the floor. He jumped up and immediately ran to the controls.   
"Amy," he shouted. "We're going to Torchwood!"

Back to Jack  
Jack appeared in Torchwood in a dark corner of the place. He collapsed against a wall as tears streaked down his face. It shouldn't hurt, it shouldn't tear him apart from inside out, but it did. It did because he had loved the doctor with all his heart and the doctor had went and forgotten him like his love meant nothing. The familiar whooshing of the Tardis sounded. Jack didn't even look up.   
"Jack!" The doctor shouted, bursting through the doors of the tardis. "Jack I'm so sorry."  
The man didn't look at him. The doctor dropped to his knees and tried to meet Jack's eyes.   
"Jack I'm so sorry, I don't know why or how I forgot," he said desperately. "I love you, Jack, you know that."  
Jack finally looked up.   
"Sure you did," he said, voice cracking. "Of course you did. That's why you forgot me. That's why you went and forgot me like I mean nothing to you, like I never did!"  
His voice raised to a shout.   
"And of course, the very first thing you did was go and find yourself another pretty girl, like you always do. You just went and found a replacement for me like I don't even exist. Like the fact that I love you means nothing. Did you ever even love me? Or was it just a lie, another lie from the time lord that's best at lying. I should've known it wouldn't last."  
The doctor looked at him, tears brimming and face sad.   
"But I do love you," the doctor said. "I love you with everything I've got, and I'm so, so, sorry. I honestly don't know what happened!"  
"But you remember everyone else!" Jack shouted. "You remember Donna, Martha, all your companions but you don't remember me!"  
The doctor stared at him.   
"But I didn't remember," the doctor said. "I didn't remember anyone until you came."  
"But I bet you remember Rose," he said coldly. "It's always Rose. You just like the pretty blond girl."  
"No!" The doctor was crying now.   
Jack didn't rememeber ever seeing him like this. Vulnerable and exposed for all the world to see, but the doctor didn't look like he cared a single bit. The time lord just looked at Jack, full of sadness and regret, and Jack realized he was telling the truth. Something had gone wrong with the regeneration.   
"Please, Jack," the doctor begged. "Believe me-"   
Jack pulled him into a kiss, catching him by surprise. The doctor gave a muffled cry of surprise, eyes closing instinctively, hands automatically moving to hold Jack's head. Amy peaked outside the Tardis and smiled at the scene. Jack finally broke away for the need to breath. They remained close as he greedily gasped in the air. Suddenly, Jack chuckled.   
"What?" The doctor said, still breathless.   
"We're going to have to get that ring refitted."


	4. Stupid love potions (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a joke, Jack buys a love potion on a planet and slips it in the doctor's drink. He is surprised when nothing happens. The doctor keeps on insisting that love potions just don't work on time lords, but Jack isn't convinced.

"He's going to kill you," Rose whispered to Jack, who just grinned.   
"It'll be worth it," the man replied. "Besides, I can't really die."  
Quickly, Jack pulled out the vial of clear liquid and dumped it in the doctor's water. He made sure that he was the first person the doctor would see, and watched as the doctor drank the water, looking up at Jack. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. Nothing happened. Rose watched in puzzlement. Jack was dissapointed. He sighed and walked away, ignoring the doctor's look of confusion.   
"Why didn't it work?" Rose hissed as they walked away.   
"I don't know," jack said. "The seller told me that it would work unless..."  
He trailed off, pieces clicking together. They looked at each other.   
"He's already in love with me," Jack said.   
..............  
Jack didn't know how to tell the doctor. He couldn't exactly just go up to him and say, hey, how's it going, oh and by the way, I slipped a love potion in your drink and it didn't work, so I think you're in love with me. But that's exactly what he did, causing the doctor to spit out his drink and choke.   
"Y-you WHAT?" The doctor shrieked, face red.   
"So are you?" Jack asked.   
"Am I what?"   
"Are you in love with me?"   
The doctor was at a lose of words.   
"N-no," he finally managed to choke out. "Uh, love potions don't work on time lords. Yeah, they don't."  
Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion but let it slide.   
"So you wouldn't care if I did this?"   
Jack pressed his mouth against the doctor's gently but firmly. The time lord gasped in surprise, letting Jack slip tongue. He cradled the gellifreyan's head, hands tangled in his hair, and the doctor slowly moved his hands up to cup Jack's face, kissing back. Jack pulled away abruptly, grinning with triumph when the doctor followed his face like a lost puppy, eyes glazed and unfocused.   
"I knew it," Jack yelled, and the doctor's face turned beet red.   
"I-I uh- I don't-I didn't-"  
Jack cut him off with another kiss. It grew wilder and more passionate and the doctor's legs ended up wrapped around Jack's waist, locked at the small of his back, while Jack slid a hand up the time lord's chest, the other sliding into the time lord's pants, causing him to moan.   
"Jack-" rose said, flinging the door open and freezing at the sight before her.   
Jack smirked.   
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she apologized.   
"Um, I'm a bit preoccupied, so if you could please come back later," Jack said and she immediately left.   
"Now," he said, turning back to the doctor. "Let's finish this."


End file.
